


Tomorrow Will Always Come

by 108am



Category: SS501
Genre: Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Deja Vu, Falling In Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Night Stands, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Random Encounters, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/108am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a bad love affair gone well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow Will Always Come

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll write more coherent things later when I’m not slaving over projects and crying about artist’s/writer’s block.

It was a bad love affair gone well.

They were both drunk when it happened, but they were also sober enough to know it was happening. An innocent, joking kiss on the cheek had somehow ended up traveling sloppily to the lips. The hand that held his face had somehow ended up caressing his thigh. Their breathing was shallow, and their faces were a mix between shock and desire.

"So wrong," one of them breathed, his eyes widening in fear.

"Shh." The warning was shushed, and all other possible complaints were swallowed as warm lips crashed against the hesitant mouth. “ _HyungJun_.”

The way he uttered the name so huskily sent a shiver down the younger man’s spine, and he found himself moving closer, kissing him feverishly, and running his fingers through the thick hair. Perhaps it was the effect of the alcohol—because he certainly would not admit to being so _desperately_ attracted to _anyone_ —but he found himself losing all sense of rationality as he ached for more.

A nip here, a lick there, and it was enough to set things into motion.

It all happened so fast, and before HyungJun knew it, he woke up the next morning alone in bed, wondering if it was just a dream.

But the sight of a silver wristwatch left behind was a clear confirmation that it was all so very real, and it was also a subtle invitation for a second meeting.

 

 

 

The second time they met was accidental. It happened while HyungJun was running towards the subway after leaving home late. He yelled for someone to hold the door, and as he ran through the entry, he found himself crashing into his helper.

“Sorry.”

“HyungJun?”

HyungJun looked up, surprised that this person knew his name, but he was even more shocked to discover whose voice this belonged to. “KyuJong?”

KyuJong smiled sheepishly. “Hey.”

HyungJun returned the gesture with his own awkward smile, faintly remembering the watch left behind on his nightstand. “Oh, I don’t have your watch with me.”

KyuJong looked puzzled for a moment before realizing what the other man meant. “Ah. I can get it later.”

HyungJun just didn’t know that _later_ meant that night.

Or that the same thing would happen all over again.

 

 

 

The third time they met, HyungJun was so certain it was not coincidental.

“Since when do you have the same dentist as I do?”

“Dr. Kim has always been my dentist. We just never had the same appointment on the same day.”

“Oh.”

 

 

 

By the fourth time, HyungJun was tired of “accidental” meetings, but he would always welcome the warm, gentle embraces from the other man any time.

 

 

 

“Tell me something about you, hyung.”

“I’m afraid of dogs.”

“Tell me something else.”

“I don’t like height.”

“ _Hyung_.”

“… But I like you.”

“… Liar.”

 

 

 

On the ninth night they met, HyungJun was certain he was experiencing déjà vu as they sat at the same bar they met at, wearing the exact same clothes they wore that night, and drinking the same poison as before.

“…wrong,” HyungJun slurred softly, leaning over to kiss KyuJong’s cheek. “So wrong.”

KyuJong smiled, and took another sip of his drink, before leaving the bar with HyungJun swaying by his side.

They woke up with legs entangled in blankets and clothes that never made it off the bed. The aftereffect of the alcohol lingered in their heads along with the memory of the night. The lay in bed, back facing back, both men were preoccupied with their own jumbled thoughts, unsure of where to go from there.

"Hyung?"

"Hm?"

"That was so wrong."

"Yes, yes it was."

"KyuJong?"

"Hm?"

"So why did it feel so right?"

They both turned around to face each other; a wry smile was on KyuJong’s face as HyungJun nodded mutedly, both of them already knowing the answer to that question: it was a bad love affair gone well.


End file.
